Image processing systems may have one or more digital cameras that acquire image data and transmit the image data to a processor over suitable data communication channels. For example, a control system for an industrial robot may include a camera that acquires an image showing a part. The control system may process the image to determine the location and orientation of the part. The control system may then cause the robot to perform an action in a manner based on the location and orientation of the part. Similarly, a control system for a wire bonding machine may comprise a camera that acquires an image of a microchip. The control system may process the image to determine a position and orientation of the microchip. The control system may then operate the wire bonding machine to bond wires to specific locations on the chip. These are but two examples of imaging control systems.
Some cameras are configured in a manner that permits a user to define a region of interest within a digital image. The camera may be operated in such a manner that only data representing the portion of an image within the region of interest is output by the camera. This is useful because, in some applications only a portion of an image is required for image processing. Sending a portion of an image may permit the acquisition rate to be increased in some embodiments. Sending a portion of an image may reduce the amount of data being sent over a bus or other data communication channel in some embodiments. This, in turn, can allow more cameras to share the same data communication channel.
It is typically cumbersome to define a region of interest. The position and boundary of the region of interest must be specified. At a processor it can be necessary to allocate memory to provide a buffer of sufficient size to receive the image data. An application that processes data from such a camera typically requires significant custom programming to properly define a region of interest and to interpret data provided by the camera.
The inventors have recognized a need for efficient cost effective methods and apparatus in which a digital imaging device is configurable to send data for only one or more selected regions of interest. The inventors have recognized a particular need for such methods and apparatus that can be applied in industrial settings such as automated manufacturing.